Angry at the Pizza Place
by GingerTheOwl404
Summary: When Red signs the Blues up for a summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the three blue birds at first think there's nothing to worry about...until they learn about the pizzeria's dark past. But upon meeting a welcoming Bonnie, they learn that there's only one real danger...Golden Freddy, who wishes to control the pizza place and destroy it's main attraction-Freddy Fazbear himself!
1. Chapter 1

_Those Blues, _Red said to himself. _They just sit around all day and get no exercise. Soon, they'll end up like Terence!_

The three young blue Angry Birds, Jay, Jake and Jim had all been pretty lazy lately. Summer was supposed to be their favorite time of the year, but instead of running around having fun, they seemed to be too bored to do anything but sit around and talk to each other all day, and even that got boring after a while. Red knew that it was about time that the Blues learned some responsibility...and he knew exactly what he should do.

"Oh, Blues!" he called out to them. The three young blue birds rushed over to their leader.

"Yes, sir!" they all said in unison.

"I think the three of you are going to need a to learn a bit of responsibility." The Blues didn't like the sound of this.

"There's this new pizza place that opened up by the Pig City Border Line, and I was thinking that maybe you could do something there."

The Blues got prepared to run away before Red said they needed a job, but before they could, Red handed them all a piece of newspaper. There was one of those "Help Wanted" advertisements on the front of it that read:

"**_HELP WANTED_****  
><strong>_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"_

_"Family pizzeria looking  
>for security guard to<br>work the nightshift.  
><em>_12 a.m. to 6 a.m._

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of  
><em>_ equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for  
>injurydismemberment_

_$120 a week.  
>To apply call:<em>

_1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR"_

"Uh," Jake questioned. "The _nightshift?"_

"Well, why not?" Red asked them. "What? Do you think that at night the animatronics come to life and try to kill you?"

_Great, _the Blues thought. _Thanks for that image, Red._

"Now, I already signed the three of you up, so there's no going back until the end of the summer. I want the three of you to make a good impression, so hop to it! Here are the directions on how to get there."

After handing them a map, Red sent the Blues on their way to the pizza place. The Blues still thought there was something off about this ad. They looked at it again, rereading the line:

"_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment."_

The Blues shuddered as the sound of that line went through their small heads. They regained their courage and fluffed up their blue feathers a bit to show bravery. What were they thinking? There was no danger. It was just an ordinary pizza place. Nothing could possibly go wrong..._right?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," Jake told his brothers. "We might as well start now that it's midnight."

Just when Jake pulled up the monitor, the phone rang. Jim went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Hello, hello?_" an anonymous adult male voice said over the phone. "_Uh, I went to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._"

"Guys! Come here!" Jim yelled. Jake and Jay hopped over to the phone and listened with him.

"_Uh...I actually worked in that office before you...I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact, so...I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine._

"I sure hope so," Jay interrupted. "This place is creepy." The Blues kept listening.

_"So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, OK? Uh, let's see...first there's the introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. It's kind of a legal thing, you know._

_'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"_

"**WHAT!?**" the Blues all screeched. They kept listening.

_"Blah blah blah. Now, that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the 'Bite of '87.' Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

"The '**BITE!?'**" Jay cried. "What 'BITE?!'"

"Stop freaking out, guys!" Jim called out. "We need to listen!" The Blues settled down and continued to listen to the message.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to, uh...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"OH CRUD," Jake shuddered. "NOW I get it."

"But we aren't people," Jay reminded him. "We're tiny limbless BLUE BIRDS. I think we're cool."

"I don't know," Jake said. "We could be in SERIOUS DANGER right now. Let's just keep listening."

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." _The message ended.

Though they were scared, the Blues kept looking at the cameras, checking the stage, then Pirate Cove, then the dining area, then occasionally the halls and hall corners to make sure nobody was coming after them, and all of the other cams. Everything was perfectly normal...until at 4 in the morning, the cameras began to glitch, and then there was static.

"W-what just happened!?" The Blues put the monitor down for a minute. Jim and Jay checked the door lights on the sides of the office to make sure nobody was coming. They were clear. Jake put the monitor back up, but only to discover that Bonnie, the purple animatronic rabbit, was gone from the stage! He began to panic, but then stopped when he saw Bonnie in the room backstage where all of the parts and spare suits were. Afraid that the robot rabbit would eventually come to the door, Jake called his brother's attention.

"Here's my plan," he told them. "Jim, you keep watch at the left door. Jay, you watch the right one, and I'll monitor the cameras."

"Sounds good to me!" Jim and Jay responded together. They hopped by the doors and occasionally turned the lights on to make sure nothing was coming. Nothing happened...until 5:30. Bonnie had appeared at the door with an ominous blank look on her face. Jim shut the security door the moment he saw her. The Blues huddled together in the corner of the room, hyperventilating and shivering in terror. Jim stepped out of the huddle and flipped the door up for a moment. Either his eyes were deceiving him, or Bonnie flashed for a minute and then disappeared. He gasped. Not wanting anything like this to happen again, he pressed the door button. To his shock and horror, the door wouldn't close. All of the Blues began to freak out, screaming and running around in their office. They stopped in their tracks when they saw...Bonnie. She was towering over them with a confused look on her face. The Blues didn't notice the face and screamed at the top of their tiny lungs, then huddled together again, knowing their time had come. As they watched their power meter drop to zero, they heard a female voice say to them:

"Uh...why are the three of you so tiny?...and blue?"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 3

"W-wait..." Jim stuttered, staring at the large animatronic rabbit. "Y-you can t-t-**TALK!?**"

"Uh...yeah," Bonnie replied. There was a friendly look on her face. She watched the other two Blues slowly crept out of the corner of the office they were squeezed in.

"Well, no use just sitting around here for the rest of the night," she replied. "Come on out and explore the place with us for a half an hour."

The Blues, still skeptical, slowly followed the animatronic rabbit. She lead them to the show stage where Freddy was. His blank expression turned into a bright smile.

"Well, Bonnie told us that there were a few new security guards in the office," the huge brown animatronic bear said, bending down to reach the Blues tiny height. "I'm the main attraction of the pizza place, Freddy Fazbear."

The Blues smiled back at him, but then saw that Chica wasn't there, so they couldn't help but ask. But just as they were about to, they heard footsteps coming down the short hallway. They could smell a good-smelling aroma getting stronger. It was then, a familiar figure burst through the door to the stage holding a flat box in her right arm. It was Chica.

"WHO'S HUNGRY!?" she yelled out to her comrades. She opened the flat box and showed it to the other animatronics and the Blues. The three blue birds' beaks watered at what appeared to be, which it was, a steaming, cheesy, fresh-out-of-the-oven pizza...with extra pepperoni.

"You guys must be the new security guards," Chica said to them. "You guys must be starving after almost six hours of work." She handed them all a slice. The Blues sunk their famished beaks into the sauce. They had never tasted a pizza so delicious. They were almost done with their slices when they heard what sounded like a clock tower gonging. The Blues looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was 6 a.m.

"Oh, boy," Jay replied. "We'd better go. Red wants us to be back home soon." The Blues hung up their nightshift hats and began to head out the door. They looked behind themselves to see Bonnie and Chica get back up onto the stage, ready for the day ahead of them.

"We'll be back tonight!" the Blues all told them together. Freddy waved good-bye, and the Blues went out the door. The animatronics were happy they'd made a new friend. They hadn't made any new ones lately...well...not since the "Bite of '87." That was the day everything for them changed...they had a feeling that the Blues would change all of that...they just felt it within them.


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Red asked the Blues. "How was your first night?"

The Blues yawned and tried to keep their eyes open, as they were exhausted from staying up all night watching the cameras. They would have been more tired, however, if it hadn't been for that pizza Chica had giver them.

"Oh," Jay said. "It was, uh...uneventful."

"OK, so I'm guessing you had a good night?"

"I-" Jim almost moaned. "I guess you could say that." Jay and his brothers all toppled over the minute he finished the sentence. Red watched them for a minute, then rolled his eyes, amused. The Blues had done a pretty good job with their first night. Red knew they would make great security guards. They were perfect for the job...

...

"Curse those blue hairballs," the old, worn down animatronic said from his secret underground lair. He had tapped into the monitor about a year ago to be able to watch the cameras even if he wasn't in the office. He had been trying to sneak in every night to take what he knew rightfully belonged to him-the pizzeria, and to be rid of his hideous brown counterpart for months, as there were no security guards to work the night shift then. But now that these blue birds had gotten the job, he was unable to sneak up on anyone. He vowed he would destroy them too, before anybody else...and he would do it tonight...after building up his animatronic muscles a bit. Once he did, he knew those birds would have no chance against him...not even with doors.

"Troops!" he yelled. A marionette and a robotic Doberman pincer rushed in.

"Prepare my gym. I'm going to be busting into the pizzeria tonight, and I need to be buff!"

His minions zipped off to prepare his workout.

"Perfect," the evil animatronic drawled, and let out an deep evil animatronic laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blues settled into their office, ready for their second night. Jake got another call from the guy on the phone. He didn't say much of anything important, except for the fact that there was a character in Pirate Cove who came out if he wasn't checked on for long amounts of time. He also said that as the week progressed, the animatronics became more active. This didn't frighten them, as they knew the animatronics were friendly. The Blues had a completely uneventful night...until at about three in the morning, Jake became curious about the guy in Pirate Cove. He didn't know what he looked like, but then again, he wasn't coming out, so he decided to leave the office and ask Bonnie if she knew anything about the situation, leaving Jim with the monitor and Jay to watch both of the doors while he was gone.

"You want to see me, Jake?"

"Yes," the angry bird replied. "Do you happen to know anything about the "guy in Pirate Cove" as the guy on the phone said?"

There was a long, awkward pause before the animatronic rabbit spoke.

"Y-yes..." she stuttered. "H-his name is Foxy...He was, unfortunately..."

_Oh, jeez, _Freddy said to himself. _Here it comes._

"He was shut down after he bit someone in the head by accident." Bonnie looked embarrassed.

"Accident?" Jake questioned.

"Its a long story," Bonnie said. "But ever since then, we've been confined to the stage and he's been confined to his cove. He's awfully lonely. Maybe you could go visit him...nobody ever sees him anymore."

Jake nodded and approached the purple star-spangled curtain. Slowly opening the curtains, he saw the hidden character. He was an animatronic fox wearing brown pants, and had a hook for a right hand and an eye patch flipped up over his left eye. He was sitting quietly on the floor. The fox turned and looked at Jake, but then turned away again.

"Uh..." Jake felt uncomfortable. "Hey, bud...I, uh...I'm the new night guard here...I...I just came to, uh...check on you...I heard you were lonely...Is...is it OK if I stay here with you for a bit?

Foxy jolted his head towards him, then pounced on him, squeezing him excitedly.

"**_OH, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!_**" he squealed. "I knew someone would finally understand I was innocent!"

Jake blushed. "Uh...yeah!" he said. "It was all a mistake...right?"

It was then, Jake and Foxy heard two screams for help. They were Jay and Jim.

"That came from the office!" Foxy yelled, springing to his feet. Jake hopped onto his shoulder and the pirate fox took off as fast as lightning down the hallway towards the office. He stuck his head in through the door opening. Jake looked in the office chair and saw his brothers hyperventilating.

"What happened?!" Jake asked. Foxy bent down and looked the two terrified blue birds in the eye.

"Look at me, lads," he told them. "Look at me...calm down." Jay and Jim's heavy breathing slowed. They each sighed, then told them.

"I-I was looking at the cameras," Jim told them, still shocked. "Then when I put the monitor down, there was another Freddy in the room! He was yellow, and lifeless, with a blue hat and bowtie...AND HE HAD NO EYES! **NO EYES I TELL YOU!"**

"Cool down, lad!" Foxy wrapped them both in his large, bushy tail, finally calming them down. But then he stopped.

"Wait a minute..." Foxy looked at them. "Did you say he was yellow with a blue hat and bowtie with no eyes?" His eyes widened.

"Yes," Jay and Jim said together at the same time.

Foxy looked worried. "Oh, no..." he said quietly.

"What is it?" the Blues asked.

"Freddy will explain to ye tomorrow night. For now, just whatever ye do, don't view Cam 2B for the rest of the night."

"Huh?" they asked.

"Just don't. Freddy will explain tomorrow night." With that, Foxy returned to his cove.

The Blues didn't check Cam 2B for the rest of the night. At 6:00, the Blues went to thank Foxy for giving them the advice, then left.

"It looks like," Foxy said to his comrades before the restaurant opened. "That we may be meeting an old foe here pretty soon."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, instead of going to their office, the Blues went right to the show stage to hear what Freddy had to say to them.

"Foxy told us you were going to tell us about that yellow Freddy. Do you know what it was?"

"I did," the animatronic bear told them. "And I will."

With that, Freddy began to tell his tale.

"Before Freddy's first opened up for business, there were two Freddy animatronics, me and Golden Freddy, which he was called. Now he and I had been fighting over the place for "Main Attraction" ever since we were made, so it got a little tense between us. But the thing is, Goldie wasn't as good with kids as I was, so the gut who made us said I was more likely to get the part. I actually felt a little sorry for him, but he wasn't aware of that, so he kept trying to get the job and push me out of his way. Eventually, he decided to set a trap for me by putting a tripwire in the kitchen making it so that when and if I tripped over it, the hard impact with the floor would make my eyeballs roll right out of my head and into the low-to-the-ground pizza oven where they would burn. Now mind you, we animatronics look pretty weird and even kinda creepy without our eyes. Well everything was set, I'll tell you I saw him do this, and then I snuck into the kitchen when he wasn't looking and pulled out a pizza from another oven. The pizza I pulled out was his favorite kind, too: liver-onion-jalapeno, and he jumped to his feet to get to it...but accidentally fell over the tripwire when trying. Then HIS eyeballs rolled out of his head and into the oven. I still felt a little sorry for him, so I pretended I had nothing to do with his incident. I even gave him the entire pizza he wanted. Not only did he love that kind, but...Would you REALLY eat a liver-onion-jalapeno pizza?"

The Blues wrinkled their beaks in disgust and stuck out their tongues.

"I thought not," Freddy replied. "Let me continue.

"Since he looked creepy without his eyeballs, the manager of the restaurant decided he wasn't 'kid-friendly' and he told me that I had the job. He put Golden Freddy into the back room for spare parts. Now the next night, the night before the restaurant finally opened, I went to the back room to tell him that he might find another occupation opportunity someday. I didn't get a chance to say it though, because right when I entered the room, he told me this:

'You and your fluffy crew better keep an eye on me. Someday soon, I will rip you into scrap metal and get your job for myself. And I'll do the same to anyone who gets in my way...like those nightguards you still need to hire.'

That's why you're all in grave danger!" Bonnie and Chica joined the conversation

"If Golden Freddy were to take Freddy's occupation," Chica commented. "He would try to take over the entire pizzeria!"

"He needs to be stopped," Bonnie decided. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"We'll stop him!" the Blues told her.

"Be the three of ye **INSANE!?**" Foxy peaked out from behind his curtain in Pirate Cove. "That landlubbar'll rip ye to shreads if he be getting the chance!"

"It's OK," the Blues assured the animatronics. "We may be small, but we're tougher than you might think!"

Freddy was still skeptical about this. "Do you happen to have any buddies?"

"You bet!" Jake told him "And quite a few! We have ourselves an entire flock!"

"Great!" Freddy said. "Today, round them up and we'll see what we can do to escape that golden fiend!"

There was suddenly a clang of clock bells. The Blues looked at their clock. It was 6 am. If they were caught off post, they would be fired for sure! They rushed back to the office and pretended to get ready to leave. After hanging up their night guard hats, they headed for the door, bidding their four friends farewell on their way out.

"Those three birds have something in them I never saw before," Bonnie said to her comrades. "...I like it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Chuck!" the Blues called out to the yellow bird in the distance. He rushed over in a wink as soon as he heard them.

"We need to ask a big favor of you."

Chuck was excited. He enjoyed lending a hand to his buds...especially if it involved action or adventure. "Ask away."

"We have this summer job..."

Chuck immediately began to lose interest. He knew about there summer job, and he didn't find anything involving pizza places very thrilling.

"And there's this CRAZY yellow bear that's trying to kill us...so...We were gonna ask if you could go with us tonight and see if we can beat him up?"

Chuck was bewildered by this. A yellow bear? Trying to kill them? At a PIZZA PARLOR? It sounded insane...but he found it interesting now, so he decided to help. "When do we begin?"

"Midnight tonight. I'm sure you'll find the others there very nice." Jake told him.

"Especially Foxy!" Jim blurted out.

"Who's Foxy?" Chuck questioned.

"We'll explain when we go tonight," Jay answered. "Just don't be late meeting us!"

...

The phone rang.

"Who's that?" Chuck asked.

"Probably the guy from the first two nights!" Jake told him. "We missed his call last night!" Jake picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." _It was the same guy, like Jake thought.

_"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." _There was a banging noise in the background. "_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *__**ahem**__* uh, when I did."_

_"Uh, hey, do me a favor." _The banging continued._ "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" _There was more banging._ "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."_ The banging got louder._ "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." _It was just then, the Blues and Chuck heard a music box theme in the background. It sounded like the Toreador March.

_"You know..." _The Blues heard moaning. _"...Oh, no." _There was suddenly a loud, deep roar and then things became stacic. Jake put the phone down, shaking like a leaf.

"Did he..." Chuck stuttered. "...DIE?!" He suddenly heard something running down the hallway. "What was that!?"

Something big and reddish-brown leaned in through the door. "What's goin' on, matees?"

"FOXY!"

"Yargh, it be me, landlubbars! Who be the new guy?"

Chuck stared in awe at the pirate fox. "The robot fox...TALKS?"

"Ye got somethin' against that, yellow guy? What's next, you'll criticize that I'm the fastest guy in the entire pizzeria?"

Chuck's eyes widened. HE was the fastest one in this place, not this weird pirate fox dude!

"Excuse me," Chuck glared at Foxy, annoyed. "I'M the fastest one in this joint."

Foxy looked surprised at Chuck's response. "Ye wanna prove it, ya scalawag?

"I'll be able to run circles around you, fox!"

There was a short pause, then Foxy spoke up. "Then I'll race ya. Whoever be the first to reach the dinin' area be the winner. You up for it, or are ye gonna chicken out? Yar-har-hargh..."

"We'll see who get's the last laugh once I get to the tables before you!"

"Alrighty, scurvy bird. On your mark..."

_Don't tell me when to go. I'm ready. _Chuck said to himself.

"Set..."

_I was BORN ready! This fox is gonna wish he never-_

Chuck's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "**GO!**" Foxy yelled, and zipped like a lightning bolt down the hallway. Chuck, who wasn't ready at all tried to keep up, only to find that Foxy had gotten to the dining area long before him.

"Ha! How do ya feel now? Kinda humble?"

Chuck, panting, hopped up onto a nearby chair. "You're...gonna...pay...for this...Foxy."

"Yargh! I don't know about that, old chap." Foxy replied mockingly. Chuck groaned in response as the animatronic fox scurried to the purple starred curtains and went to his cozy hiding spot.

...

"Do you see anything?" Jake asked his brothers at the two doors.

"Nope," the two other birds told him. "All clear!"

"Okay, what about down the hallway?" Surprisingly, Jake got no answer.

"Guys?" Jake continued to look at the cams. Still no reply.

Jake, now worried, put the monitor down, but only to be shocked when he saw that his brothers were gone.

"_Guys?_" he called louder. He looked at the right door, and saw a quick flash of yellow, then heard footsteps running away...along with deep laughing.

"Oh..." Jake was horrified. "...Oh, no."


	8. Chapter 8

"FREEEEEDYYYYYY!" Jake screamed as he ran to the Stage. To his surprise, Freddy wasn't there, and neither was anybody else.

"Guys?" He hopped onto the stage. Nothing was on there with him at all except for...a piece of paper? Jake took a closer look at it. It was a note...A note to him! He picked it up, reading,

"_Dear poor little twerp,_

_If your reading this, it means that I have your brothers, your yellow comrade AND your three little friends from the stage, and they're about to be destroyed by my melting chamber and metal scrapper. ESPECIALLY Freddy. He's the reason I'm doing all of this. If it hadn't been for that poop-furred bear (Ugh...Brown is such an ugly color) I would be the star of the pizza place! It's also your fault for making it harder for me to do just that earlier in time. If you want your brothers back, come over and __**HELP ME SCRAP THIS BEAR!**__ If you refuse, Jim and Jay will be put into the scrapper with him, leaving you alone, and to ALSO be finished! Come with nobody with you. My hideaway is under the manhole in the building's parking lot._

_Sincerely (not really),_

_Goldie_."

"Oh, NO," Jake said quietly. "Golden Freddy took them away! What am I gonna do!?" Jake started hyperventilating, but then, finding something off about the note, re-read the line,

"_Your three little friends on the stage._"

"Wait," Jake pondered. "There are FOUR animatronics. He only took the ones on the stage?" Curious, Jake hopped off of the stage and headed for Pirate Cove. A bit nervous about finding that he was gone, too, he slowly started to pull the curtain open, then flung it open as fast as he was able too. To his relief, Foxy was still there. But he wasn't sitting idle on the floor. No, he was doing something. He appeared to be sharpening his teeth with his hook, which also sharpened the hook itself.

"Foxy!"

The pirate fox turned his head, then sighed with relief. "Argh, yer still here! I was hoping that yeller scum had left one of ye. I saw the kidnapping, but I didn't come out because Goldie ain't alone, Jake. He had with him a creepy-looking puppet thing, along with a robotic Doberman Pincer that had sharper teeth than me own. Not to mention he had more than me. I would have been ripped to shreds. I was in the middle of preparing meself to rescue the crew when ye showed up. Now that yer here, ye can grab me me old show sword and come along with me to save our friends."

"Will they be OK?" Jake asked?

"If we hurry, we'll make it!"

"Wait!" Jake cried. "But what about this letter Golden Freddy left me?"

Foxy read through it. "Come alone,' is says, eh?"

Jake nodded.

"Well, in that case, I have me an idea. You go down to the lair like there's nobody with you. I'll follow ye down from a distance so no one sees me, and Goldie thinks you came by yerself. Then, once Goldie is ready to scrap the old Cap'n Freddy, I barge in and fight like a man with me sword in hand and me hook sharp as a knife! After Goldie is taken care of, we free our buddies and head back to the building!"

Jake liked this plan. "Let's move!"

"Let's!"

Quietly but quickly, Jake and Foxy exited the pizzeria and entered the parking lot. Seeing the manhole, Jake opened it with his beak and started to climb down. He looked up at Foxy, who wasn't following him just yet.

"You're gonna be there for me, right Foxy?"

"I never lat down a shipmate in me life before...well...except for that one thing that happened in '87...but that was different! Just yell fer me once if yer in need of help!"

OK, Foxy..." Jake was still nervous about going down into the sewer, but if he wanted to see his brothers again, he knew it was his duty. He climbed down the hole and entered what appeared to be a secret underground home. There was a strange metal sofa, a few photos on the wall of Freddy, which had strangely all been ripped into two halves and then taped back together, a bed of dirt, and a metal scrapper. And there tied to a conveyor belt slowly headed for the opening of the scrapper...was Freddy. Bonnie, Chica, Chuck, Jim and Jay were tied up together and hanging from the ceiling, just above another opening in the scrapper; a melting chamber.

"Ah. I see that our blue friend had some sense knocked into him," Jake heard a deep, unsettling voice say. He turned around, only to see what was behind him: The dark, shadowy figure stepped into the light...It was Golden Freddy...


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm actually quite surprised," Golden Freddy looked down at Jake with a nasty smirk on his face. "I never would have thought a little featherball like you would actually have the guts to come down here."

Jake stuck his tongue out at him, unamused.

"Put that tongue back in your beak, you little brat, and help me scrap Mr. Poo-Fur"

Jake looked up at his brothers hanging from the ceiling. They had worried looks on their faces. Jake just looked at them and winked. Then he looked at Freddy, who was still slowly heading towards the opening in the scrapper. The bear looked at him. He had seen him wink at his siblings.

"You have a plan, Jake?" Freddy whispered to him hopefully.

Jake glanced to his side, making sure that Golden Freddy wasn't watching him, then turned to Freddy and nodded. "Just keep quiet," he rasped. Golden Freddy was suddenly beside him.

"You're SURE," he asked. "That you came alone?"

Jake was ready to say "Yes," but just as he was about to, he heard a familiar voice say from above

"He be not alone! Just wait until I have me claws on ye!"

"Who said that!?" Golden Freddy screamed as he glared madly at Jake. Suddenly, however, something pounced on him and pinned him to the floor. Jake recognized the figure in a flash.

"Foxy!"

"You!" Golden Freddy grunted, looking angrily up at the pirate fox.

"Yar-hargh, ye haven't changed a bit, Ol' Yeller," Foxy mocked. "Only yer a bit less conscious than I remember."

Golden Freddy was confused. "What do you mean "Less conscious?"

It was then the Foxy bit Golden Freddy in the head, ripping off an ear, and causing him to lose consciousness. "THAT be what I mean, ya golden monster."

"Uh, GUYS!?" a voice cried. It was Freddy, who was almost at the mouth of the scrapper. Foxy and Jake rushed over as quickly as possible, cut the ropes holding Freddy hostage with their beak and hook, then helped him up. Freddy sighed with relief. Foxy started to climb up on top of the scrapper to reach Bonnie, Chica, Jim and Jay. Jake began to climb up out of the sewer, eager to get out of there, but then Freddy stopped him.

"I see that your excited to get back up to the surface, kiddo, but..." He looked at Golden Freddy, who was still lying on the floor. "I think we need to teach old Goldie some manners. What I want you and your brothers to do is peck a few dents and holes in his suit. He was always proud of his appearance, so I think we need to make him feel a bit more humble."

Jake grinned naughtily. "Yes sir!" His two brothers jumped down from the untied ropes and headed for Golden Freddy. They did a considerable amount of damage to his costume, filling it with craters, nicks, and small openings.

"That ought to do it," Jay decided, admiring the mess he and his siblings had made out of the big yellow bully.

"Now," Bonnie said, now also free. "Let's get outta here before something bad DOES happen. Besides, it's almost 6 am! If you three fellas are caught off duty you'll be fired for sure!"

"You read my mind, Bon!" Chica said to her bandmate. "Let's go! I'm starved!"

Saying this, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Jay, Jake and Jim headed out of the sewer and succeeded to man their positions just as the clock struck six.


	10. Chapter 10

After the Blues made it back to their office, they all sighed, exhausted.

"I'm glad we were able to save you guys!" Jake panted.

"Yeah. If you and Foxy hadn't come along we'd be dead!"

It was then that Jay saw something on their desk. It looked like a piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up. It wasn't just any piece of paper. It was a paycheck. It read

"Pay to the order of Jim, Jake and Jay.

One hundred twenty dollars.

Memo: Three valued employees.

Note: Good job, fellas! See you next week."

"We..." Jay huffed. "We're rich!" Then he and the others collapsed in the office chair.

"Let's...let's go home," Jay told his brothers as he got up, They were all in need of some sleep. Heading for the exit, they passed the Show Stage. Before leaving, though, they decided to visit the animatronics really quick.

"Hey," Jake looked up at Freddy.

Freddy looked down at him with a grateful expression.

"Thanks for helping us out during the week."

Bonnie and Chica looked down at them too, and Foxy peered at them through the curtain and smiled. Bonnie winked, then the Blues left the building.

"You know, Chica," Bonnie got the animatronic chicken's attention. "I knew they'd be good guards."

"I'll say," Chica agreed. "Hey...Do you think Golden Freddy will ever come out and try to kill us all again?"

"Nah," Bonnie assured her. "I think he'll know better than to mess with us once he sees that he doesn't look 'beautiful' anymore. Besides, I overheard that some workers were gonna seal off that manhole for a while so they could do some work down there, so there's no way he'll be able to get out of the sewer anytime soon."

Chica sighed with relief. "Great. Now...WHO WANTS PIZZA!"

The building was soon filled with customers, and a new day began for the gang.

...

"You guys made a good first impression." Red was happy to see that the Blues had come back with good news...and a paycheck. "You had absolutely no trouble, am I right?"

But the three blue birds had already drifted off into a long slumber. Red sighed contently. They'd done well...and they needed the rest.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
